


Hearts Break

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Lukanette September 2019, first touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Luka found Marinette alone, crying, in a random alley in Paris. He guides her home and stays as he gathers what must have happened.





	Hearts Break

Luka remembers the first time he actually got to hold Marinette. The first time he got to touch her and pull her close. It was right after he had found her crying her eyes out. The night she let him stay on her balcony because neither of them wanted her to be alone. He wasn’t sure what her fear was. He only knew what he feared it was. Luka’s first thought when he saw her hiding in the alley like that was that the dark was so close to swallowing her whole. That precious, loyal, honest Marinette was almost lost.

That the brave Ladybug was falling.

He didn’t think he could catch her, but he was going to try. He tried and somehow he succeeded. Getting her home without having to talk to anyone. Helping her sneak upstairs to her room. Her hands were knotted in his shirt. Her face trying its hardest to burrow straight into him. Perhaps so she would never have to face the world again. He sets her on the bed. Prying her hands off of his shirt. She cries out and wraps them around him instead. Her hold was as tight as a boa constrictor’s.

Her determination was just as powerful. He finds himself frozen in place, watching her. She was shaking like Juleka does before going on stage. Was she scared too? He wasn’t sure how to ask. His heart was racing almost as fast as Marinette was shaking.

“Marinette?”

He winces as she pulls back. She shakes her head like a dog trying to dry itself. It would have made him laugh if it wasn’t for the fact he saw the tears fly off her face. He finally realizes a wet spot had been forming on his shirt.

“You don’t have to tell me anything. May I sit down next to you?”

Her shaking becomes nodding and Luka remembers why he likes Marinette so much. No matter what she’s doing, she goes all in energy-wise. Usually with all her gut instinct as well. Not that her gut was wrong very often. Soon he was sure she would be back to normal again. Once she was her sharp smile, and navy blue eyes will look normal again. She would be herself again, and the heartbreak will heal. That’s all Luka wanted.

She pulls him down onto the bed with her. It was soft like wool from freshly sheared sheep made up her bed. No wonder Marinette always looks well-rested. Even after fighting off akumas all night she got to come back to this bed.

“I’m almost jealous,” Luka admits with a smile.

“What?” Marinette was so cute when she was confused. Luka adjusts himself so he was resting on his side facing her. She moves to match him. Her eyes dart away down to the spot on his shirt.

He cups her cheek as if to say, ‘no, don’t think about it. You just stopped looking sad. I don’t want you to be sad.’ He lifts up her head and tries a smaller smile. Something easier to mimic. Marinette tries but her eyes still trying to make sense of his words.

“I said I’m almost jealous. Your bed is so soft. No wonder you're so cute. Any sleep on this bed would be beauty sleep.”

At first, a blush fills her face, as if a painter was just remembering to color her in. She opens her mouth to speak. Nothing makes it out as the tears only come faster now. Panic shoots down his back. That wasn’t what he had been trying to do.

“Marinette I’m so sorry. I was trying to cheer you up.”

“Well, that was stupid.” She buries her face deeper into the bed as Tikki flies out of her bag.

The kwami flies straight to his ear. Her hands feel like little beads of sweat falling along his ear. Luka fights off the urge to shake her off.

“Marinette is suffering from a broken heart.” She explains trying to be gentle.

He already knew that though. He wishes for more of an explanation. As soon as he found her and began walking her home he checked all his messages. Nothing. Not even Ayla had known anything was wrong. So the only thing it could be was heartbreak, but if they broke up then why? He wants to ask but knows that now is not the time.

So he holds her. Pulls her into his chest again and hums her song. The song he had written for her. It made her smile back then, and after he found out who Marinette was it made her smile during hard fights as well. He would hum it and strum along on his harp. The tones taking on a solemn note in contrast to how he plays his guitar. It comes out differently even now. The notes switching from the energetic beats he associated with Marinette, to staggering quickly rising and falling notes in quick succession. Again and again, he hums his song on repeat.


End file.
